Bone Academy High Chapter Two: Energy and Fire
by Deadlord Shadowscar
Summary: Heyo yeah yeah ik i said i was gonna wait for reviews on my first story but i desided im going to do this with or without good reveiws so enjoy or dont enojy


Heyo its me Deadlord and im here to contuie the story

Strange voice: need alittle help with it?

who said that...?

strange voice: i did.

very funny...

Chapter Two: Enregy and Fire

So last time i was in a battle agesint Zeck and i used my poison to make him faint. But i didn't make it strong enoguh to do perament damge

I should of done that thoguht...

Well done Dead that was a quick and pointless battle.. so how bout you fight the devils nece Aly? :the Arena teacher said with a grin.

Uh.. sure i guess if she's up for a fight ï've never being so scared otu of my mind for a fight before i don't want to hurt Aly

nore do i want to show her i'm weak..'

Ály walked up with her flaming sword by her side as i perpared for some intense heat litterly! and strong force'

May the best fighter win Äly said to me"

May the same go to you "i repaeted back'

"The fight then was under way she shot towards me forceing me to block and jump back"

son of a Banshee your quick. But lets see you beat this speed "i then pointed to the ground and then at Aly, she looked at me with a werid face

and didn't notice the blood spikes behind her teil the last second."She dodged with ease and i was in shock at that momment"

Hey! wake up and fight! I went out of shock and saw Aly's blade coming for my head. Luckliy my Mech arm was near my face so i used it as a sheild"

Shessh you trying to kill me Aly? Maby i am, maby im not "she respwaned with a taunting voice""she took her sword otu of my arm and perpared another swing

but i shot a enregy blast to send her back with my Mech arm"Alright no more holding back, Time to show you the true power i can use! * i slided my mech arm over

my swords blade and it started glowing black enregy as it turned darkish neon green as it moved away from my sword"Screeching Rage of Death! "i lifted my sword to

the air and a loud noise came from my blade"Everyone got on the ground covering their ears then the ose stoped and a striked at Aly what i hoped to be a disarming strike

that didn't end so well" Nice try Dead! "A flaming fist stuck me and i hit a wall with strong force"

Ow.. Your stronger then i remember. Haha dont you remember last year Dead? you tryed so hard and didn't even get close to me.

Then i'll make this differnt * i vanished with otu a trace and then appered behind Aly kicking her to the ground and then forming a circle of sowrd around in case she tryed somthing"

Got you "i said with joy"Oh do you now? äly respwaned with a smile what did i get myself into?"

*A fire fist grabed me from behind and knocked my swords out of the way so Aly could get up"Damnit you and your fire!

Fine we'll play this game! äly knew what i meant right away what i meant She then shot a Giant fire ball at me As i fired a Giant enregy blast at her Fire ball" OK DEAD!, ALY! THATS ENOUGH YOU TWO~

"we were to focused on the battle that we didn't hear the teacher yelling at us thats when we realized we over loaded are attacks and they were readying to exsplode"

"the only thing i could think of was forming a sheild over everyone and then use the rest of my enregy to contain the exsplosin but thats a one way trip"

Aly i'm sorry for this! äs i perpared to use my enregy to form sheild out of nowhere some form of asborbing enregy appered and drained out both of the balls of massive enregy"

Aly and i both droped to are knees so tired of forceing enregy at are will to form such power. And of corse the teacher came by us and yell at us for a good while"

"later the bell rang and Aly and I were off to are next class unfortently we were in differtn classes but i did see a brother of mine"Hey Pheniox what you doing? other then atdening forgeing?

I'm getting ready for the teachers arrivle "chee boreing enough isent it?"and im also getting ready to forge somthing new. "he told me"Oh! what you making? none of your bussniess! "he shot back"

äfter meeting the new teacher and filling otu a few pappers we then got to forge i forged a new ring and mech arm attachemnt"Hey Pheniox my mech arm si complete i can call it a nasord arm now. ï like

giving things names"thats good hey you have being keeping an eye on your mech arm? have you shatted those gems to pwoer it up? Pheniox went on teil the bell rang"

che you sound like my mother Pheniox.. Are mother Dead"he recorrected me"OK! OK i get it!now wheres aly i want to make sure she's alright after what we did in the sparring room. "Pheniox lifted an eyebrow

after what i said"Aly and me got out of hand and nearly blew up the sparrign room and proably the school... And thats how you lsot your arm if you don't remember"Pheniox mentioned"How could i forget...

"back when i was bullyed i was attacked by undead slayers they hated me and desided to kill me so they cut my arm off and left me to bleed but made sure i couldn't move. My father Death came and saved my life

i was shocked that the bringer of Death saved a life but he gave me a mech arm to replace my lost arm and installed these werid gems he says was used to create me and my brothers"

Then you know better Dead, Dead?,...DEAD!Pheniox"shouted my name"What?! "thats when Aly came up behind me and poke me"

Welp thats chapter two ik i said i was going to wait for respwans first but i dedided to make these werther people like it or not

it gives me time to enjoy what i want to do so enjoy or don't enjoy


End file.
